Extensive researches have been conducted on silicon-containing compounds, and even in industry, polysiloxane compounds such as represented by silicone resins have long been utilized. However, although silicone resins have excellent heat resistance and flexibility, because silicone resins contain a lot of outgas components (volatile component), use thereof has been restricted in the production processes for electronic members and the like due to a contamination problem.
Furthermore, in recent years, along with the development of technology in the field of electronic information, various materials used therein are required to have a high level of performance. Therefore, considerations have been conducted on materials which have excellent heat resistance, transparency, and physical and electrical properties by making the best use of the characteristic properties of silicon. Among others, various technologies for producing useful compounds by applying a hydrosilylation reaction of a silicon compound have been considered. Furthermore, in the member production processes in the field of electronic information, lithographic processes are frequently used, so that high resistance to bases and high resistance to solvents have come to be demanded. Accordingly, there has been a demand for a material which satisfies high heat resistance, crack resistance and transparency all at the same time, while maintaining high resistance to bases and high resistance to solvents. In regard to these demands, various silicon-containing curable compositions have been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 4).
However, even though the technologies proposed in these literatures respectively have their individual features, the materials are not satisfactory in terms of heat resistance, adherence, colorability, transparency and the like, which are properties demanded from the materials recently used in the field of electronic information.